Her
by ZurineCrystal
Summary: What could have happened after Brunski attacked. A stydia fic.


There would come a time when you realise what's important. A time when something hits you with such a force that it makes you stumble back and you need to take a moment to just let it sink in. To come to terms with the fact that one particular thing, one particular _person _could mean the world to you. Then and then would you understand that you are incomplete without it. Without one person. Her.

"…_and Lydia if you die, I would literally go out of my freaking mind…" _

The words, HIS words came back to taunt him as he kept gasping still unable to do anything, even stand up, after detective Parrish had come in to save them; him and her. Lydia.

"Are you okay?" He heard Parrish say to Lydia and listened to her say yes. Yes, she was alright. Fine. She just heard her grandmother heave out her last breathe and die. On a _fucking _cassette role, for God's sake. She was anything but fine.

"Stiles" She turned around to face him. Unshed tears glittering like jewels beneath her perfect green eyes. He nodded, not really knowing to what he was doing that for. It was enough for Lydia.

"Take her home, Stiles" Parrish asked him, "I got my hands a little full" He motioned to the woman standing next to him, handcuffed. Meredith AKA Benefactor. How that happened, how that woman came back from the dead, hell, he had no idea. And he was supposed to be the one to figure things out. Again, another memory glazed by him.

"_You can figure it out, Stiles. You always figure it out" _

She has always had faith in him. It confounded him, it still does, by how much trust she has in him. Belatedly realising that they were still waiting for him to say something, he nodded his head again. "Yea" With legs shaking with –anger or fear? - Stiles stood up. He was about to lend his hand to Lydia when she stood up on her own. Despite how weak she was at this moment, and she does have a right to be, Lydia Martin showed anything but strength. He tried to smile at how courageous she was and ended up wincing at his frail attempt.

"Let's go" He told her. "Just…" Lydia began. "I'll be right behind you. I just need…" Sometime to talk to Meredith. Even though he knew it was a bad idea, Stiles nodded; he understood. He moved to walk out of the door, not because he wanted to leave her behind, but because he remembered something. Something he had to do.

By the time Lydia got out, Stiles was waiting for her at the Eichen House gate. As soon as she got near him, Stiles rushed towards her. Without another single thought, he crushed her to him. He swallowed her in letting out all the fear that he had felt when the bastard tried to take her life.

"Lydia, I swear if anything happ…are you ok? Oh my God Lydia!" He babbled on, this time not even caring that he was doing so. He needed to let it all out. The initial shock and anger had worn out and all he needed to do was to check if she was okay. He didn't care that his reactions were running a little slow.

It seemed like Lydia was feeling the same thing. Her sobs wrecked through her body until he was able to feel the vibrations pulsating through him. She didn't say anything. Couldn't.

"Lyd…did she do anything to you? Did she harm you?" The ferocious anger he had felt towards Brunski came back with a bang, only now it was directed towards Meredith. "No…no...Just hold me please. For now" And so he did.

The whole ride to her house was spent in silence. After experiencing a near death experience, there wasn't much you could say to the other person without the fear of that person going to the post-traumatic stress disorder. Stiles wasn't really sure how he managed to step out of her embrace, knowing that she needed it. Her tears had soaked through his shirt and mascara had run down her perfect face. She tried to wipe the tears away as more flowed away. He stopped her haste actions and said, "It's alright. You still look beautiful"

Lydia had smiled at that. She remembered what he had said. That night; it seemed such a long time back. They had come so far. Had been through so much. He then took her hand and pulled her towards his jeep and opened the door for her.

They still haven't talked about what had happened. About Brunski trying to kill them. Kill her. Jesus, he nearly pricked her with the syringe, that bastard. Even knowing that she was okay, he just needed to touch her. And so he did. Moving his hand across the seat, he took her hand in his and squeezed it. She returned it, with a slight smile. The tears had dried on her cheeks and she was back to being the strong Lydia he always loved….loved? Has he stopped loving her? Did he not love her now? The thought profusely disgruntled him.

She's Lydia Martin. And he's Stiles Stilinski. How can Stiles Stilinski not love Lydia Martin?

"Stiles…"She began. "You just passed my house" Of course he had. With a sigh Stiles stopped his jeep and tried to turn it around. "It's fine. I can walk" Saying so, she opened the jeep door and got out. She left. No, not so soon.

Lydia stopped when she heard the sound of the door slamming shut and turned to see Stiles standing outside, with his hands in his pocket.

"I can walk too" He said and moved towards her. She waited for him to come and again, without really thinking about it, he took her hand in his and started walking.

"Lydia…we…we need to talk" Stiles began.

"No. Not tonight. No" She was quick to refuse.

"We will need to…", "One day. But not today" She said looking up at him. He stared into her eyes, eyes that were so vulnerable that it broke a little piece of his heart. Fighting back the tears that were scratching at the back of his eyes, he nodded. They were so close to her house now. Time to let her go.

He knew that he haven't been so close to her. Not like he had been lately. And it was all his fault. As horrible as this situation has been for them both, maybe this would bring them close together again. Why he got so distant with the big green eyed, strawberry blonde haired queen was beyond him. _Malia. _The name was enough to send his mind reeling. What WAS he doing with her? It just wasn't natural. She seemed nice but…but she wasn't Lydia. And she didn't send his blood rushing and mind a bumbling mess.

"Well…thank you" Lydia said stopping at her house. It didn't leave his notice that this was the first time she thanked him for bringing her home.

"I'll take you to your room" He said, his brain not having any filter of any kind. She smiled, a genuine smile, and said, "Stiles. You don't have to do it now"

Now. Now, when he is with Malia. That now. "No. I do. Especially now" Now. When he knew his feelings for Lydia had never died and withered out. THAT now.

And so he took her to her room. The smile on her face had bloomed and it had brightened her face just a little. "I'm in my room now"

"So am I" He said, scratching the back of neck. She chuckled, "I've noticed"

"Are you okay?" He asked taking hold of both her hands. When Lydia nodded, Stiles caressed her face slowly, "You take care. Ok?"

Again she nodded, her breathe a little uneven.

"I have something for you" His voice still whisper soft. And then he took it. Her $500 that he had gone to retrieve from Brunski's desk.

"Stiles…"

"It's yours" He said stopping her speech. Gratitude was the last thing he needed.

His work complete, Stiles turned to leave when she stopped him.

"Stay…" She asked, her fingers wriggling nervously. "Can you?"

He sighed as he turned a little to look at her. The thought of leaving her alone, had terrified him, so the sigh must have been from relief. He didn't know. All he knew was that he was very, _very_ glad she asked him to stay. He then closed the door and turned around. She was still looking at him with that pleading look on her face. He walked to her and gathered her in his arms. "Where should I sleep?" His muffled voice asked.

Lydia chuckled and hugged a little bit tighter, "Bed would be fine" When stiles stilled at that, Lydia looked up him and asked in a little strangled voice, "If that's okay with you"

"It's fine…" He said, knowing full well that she didn't imply _sleeping with him. _She just needed his comfort.

When Lydia went to freshen up Stiles laid down on her bed and contemplated on how many times he had fantasized about sleeping on Lydia's bed. It wasn't at all like he had thought it would be. He was too worried about Malia. He needed to tell her. And so he did. **"Lydia needs me. I won't be home tonight" **It seemed too rude. **"Take care. I'll see you tomorrow" **Stiles added. The sound of Lydia getting out of the toilet made him press the send button. Then he put it on silent before placing it on the table beside the bed.

"Hey" She said sitting on the other side of the bed. Lydia then slowly moved and adjusted herself until she was lying on the bed, a few inches away from Stiles. She wasn't touching him.

"Come here" He said, opening his arms a bit. "Stiles…" Lydia said, even without her saying it, he knew she was reminding him of Malia.

"You're my friend and you need me now" Lydia slowly nodded before moving into his still open arms. He wrapped them around her and his hands moved in a soothing motion, lulling her to sleep. After a while he felt her breathe even out. Stiles slowly moved her so that he could look at her face.

"What will I do with you?" He whispered. Yes she was his friend. One of his best friends. But he love her. He still love her and it took a psychopathic killer for him to realise that. He love her so much that the thought of losing her physically hurt. Stiles buried his head in the crook of Lydia's neck and whispered, "Damn it, I love you"

He felt Lydia squirm a little and heard a soft, 'mmm'. He wasn't sure whether that sound was for him. All he knew was that that response to his declaration suited him just fine.


End file.
